


shower.

by Irrwisch



Series: modern au cullistair [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cullistair, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Pizza, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrwisch/pseuds/Irrwisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was madness.<br/>Cullen wasn’t really sure how they had made it to the bed, because all he remembered was a lot of kissing and nicking and sucking and biting. And suddenly, Alistair placed him on the bed and climbed atop of him. Never did either of them break skin contact, and Alistair seemed very eager to leave as many hickeys on his skin as he could. <br/>It was madness. It was utter, absolute, madness. And he loved every single second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shower.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been eight years since my last (and first ever) smut, okay? And that's the first male smut I have ever done.   
> Takes place immediately after first part of this series, "hickey".
> 
> Hope you like it, and tell me how the smutty part came out :D

It was madness.

Cullen wasn’t really sure how they had made it to the bed, because all he remembered was a lot of kissing and nicking and sucking and biting. And suddenly, Alistair placed him on the bed and climbed atop of him. Never did either of them break skin contact, and Alistair seemed very eager to leave as many hickeys on his skin as he could.

Cullen didn’t mind. He didn’t mind one bit. Damn the Iron Bull and his teasing next Monday. Alistair’s lips and teeth just felt _too_ good to give up.

It was madness. It was utter, absolute, madness. And he loved every single second of it.

*

Alistair’s fingers were cold. Or maybe his skin was too hot. Be it one or the other, it felt strange, and Cullen cringed. Alarmed, Alistair stopped kissing and looked up. “What? Did, did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you. Maker, I poked, right? I scratched. Are you bleeding? I bit too hard, didn’t I? I’m _so_ sorry; I’ll get a band-aid _right_ away...” He started moving away and Cullen was too baffled to react in time. All he managed was a much squealed, un-manly: “ _What_?”

Alistair was already standing in front of Cullen’s bed, looking incredibly uncomfortable. But his hair was mussed a little bit, and Cullen got utterly distracted by it. “You... you _cringed_!” Alistair shouted as if Cullen didn’t know what he himself _just_ did. “I did something wrong, I know it! I’m taking advantage of you or something... Andraste, you just realised, right? Because I _poked_ you... oh Maker’s balls, I’m _raping_ you, I...”

Now this was just insane. Cullen honestly thought he was in some sort of reality show - the sort Dorian enjoyed like a little child. Was this real? _Really_ real? Apparently, the answer was yes, because Alistair looked like he was ready to throw himself out of the window at any given moment now.

It was ridiculous.

Alistair started pacing like the fool he was and Cullen still hadn’t said anything because things just couldn’t be real right now. Then, Cullen started to laugh. It was terrible. It was wonderfully, absolutely terrible. Everything was so much right now, and he didn’t want anything to be different.

Alistair went pale, simply because _laughing_ couldn’t be good. “Your fingers are _cold_ ”, Cullen laughed. “I cringed because they’re cold, and you just... that’s terrible!”

Alistair just _stopped_. Here he was, worrying if he did something wrong, hurt him and... Everything that was wrong was the temperature of his fingers. And now Cullen, wonderful Cullen, just lay on the bed and laughed. It was a perfect sound, too. Alistair couldn’t remember the last time he heard Cullen laugh. Of course, _here_ wasn’t really where he had wanted to hear it, but beggars could hardly be choosers. Smiling, Alistair climbed back on the bed, giving Cullen’s nose a kiss. “Oh, good, then I didn’t poke you, did you? Wouldn’t want to scare you off.” Cullen snickered and grabbed Alistair’s face. “Oh, you _did_ poke me. Didn’t scare me, though.”

Then Cullen kissed him and it was the best feeling in the world.

*

Shortly after that, Cullen straddled Alistair’s hips and kissed him, barely taking a breath in between.   Alistair had slung his arms around Cullen’s waist, while he casually stroked his lower back from time to time.

Cullen stopped kissing, and laid his head on Alistair’s shoulder. He could hear Alistair’s heartbeat, and it was oddly comforting. “Are you alright?” Alistair asked quietly, while engulfing him in an embrace. Cullen closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh – he hadn’t even realised it had been sitting on his chest. “Yes. Yes, I’m alright. It’s just... I-I don’t really know what’s happening. I like it. But I really don’t know...” He sat up a little, so he could see Alistair’s face. He looked so beautiful right now and Cullen was sure his insecurity would simply kill the mood – more like straight up murder it as well. Maybe place it in a truck and drive it around, cut it in little pieces and place them all along the Highway.

Alistair stroked his cheeks and sat up as well, putting his forehead to Cullen’s. “Say, have you ever done it with a man?” Battling down his heating blush, Cullen stammered a little: “N-no. I mean... yes. No, not really. Maybe, a little bit. I don’t know? Not really _it_ , but kind of... Maker’s Breath, we jerked each other of, that’s it. H-have you? Done it, I mean. With... a man. Like... uhm, like with a girl. Andraste’s knickers kill me now.”

 Alistair laughed. “You’re adorable, dork. Oh wait. A- _dork_ -able?” Cullen groaned and head-butted Alistair a little. The man just laughed more. “Ouch. Wait. Theirin’s got a proposal. How about we get out of these clothes – you know, my pants are _tight_ – and kiss and touch and just see, then? You don’t like something; we just stop it and do something else. I mean, I’d like to properly _poke_ you, but...”

Cullen punched Alistair so hard in the stomach he had to flail for several minutes. Alistair was also sure Cullen wanted to kill him – or poke him right through the stomach. He wasn’t really sure what he would prefer.

*

When Alistair came to it again, he saw Cullen fumbling at his belt – already stripped down to his boxers. “What – you’re naked already?!” he whined and Cullen looked up. “Well, you were busy playing dead, so yes. I went ahead. Or... do you fancy smooching clothes? Because fabric...” Alistair attacked and tossed Cullen down, pinning him underneath. “Man, did you _ever_ get laid, like penis in vagina?! Undressing each other is part of the damn thing!” Cullen pushed against Alistair und quickly kissed him. “You’re still dressed, aren’t you? And I am still not... _really_ naked.” Alistair sighed, and then kissed Cullen’s neck again.

They were soft, loving kisses that would leave no hickeys. Alistair grinned a little when he thought about how many he had already left – how many more he would still leave. He moved his fingertips along Cullen’s side, and he squirmed a bit. _Was he ticklish?_ He would definitely test that out at a later time. Right now, he really didn’t Cullen to burst into laughter, however nice his laughter sounded. He felt his hands on his back, dragging him down, but Alistair wanted a little space between them for now. If Cullen got to undress alone, without him lavishing the sight – he’d at least get the whole experience in touching everything.

Alistair moved to Cullen’s lips again, just when he moved his fingertips along his lat nipples over his taut stomach – he’d do something to relieve that later – up to his boxers. He didn’t slip in, he just wanted to _feel_ for now. He was pleasantly surprised to find his friend... _wanting_ already. And they haven’t even been doing much! In fact, Alistair had been terribly hard when they had started kissing, just to lose that a little later. Either Cullen got turned on by much neck-kissing – oh please _yes_ – or he was just extremely fast getting hard. “Hmm, enjoying yourself, are you?” he whispered against his lips and Cullen just whimpered back in response.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Cullen didn’t respond, but he grabbed both of his hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them and... Blowing on them? “They’re still cold”, Cullen explained. “Cold hands are... uncomfortable.” Alistair smiled. “Okay”, he said and withdrew his hands from Cullen, just to shove them under his body. “They’ll get warmer faster. You’re hot. As in you are warm. And also you’re smoking hot. You get the idea.” Cullen blushed furiously, and Alistair nuzzled his nose.  “Did you... I mean, do you... at all? I mean... uhm...”

“If that’s your way of asking if I ever fucked a man, then yes, I did. I had a boyfriend once. So I _have_ experience. Just a little bit, though. I’m sure most of it just _comes_ naturally.” Alistair kissed Cullen’  
s cheek. “So tell me, how did you get jerked off? It might warm me up faster.”

Cullen groaned. “You are utterly terrible.  It was in a sports camp some many years ago, on my Senior Year. We had a shower and well...” He blushed. He just hoped his head wouldn’t explode from all that heat in there. How he had enough blood to supply _everything_ he’d never know.

“So... you both were hard? Or did one offer to jerk the other off? Did you do it simultaneously, and heard each other moaning?”

Cullen looked very flustered, but dutifully continued: “W-well I was in the showers, uh... well... you know...” While that stumbling was very cute, it wasn’t really what Alistair wanted right now. Ever since Alistair knew him, it had always been fairly difficult for Cullen to express emotion of any kind in form of words. “Show me”, Alistair said and Cullen looked up at him, irritated. “Do you really think I have pictures...?”

“No, Idiot. Show me. Right here on this bed. You were jerking off, right? Show me. You’re terrible at talking. So; show me and tell me.”

“But...” Cullen tried to protest, yet Alistair intervened: “Trust me. I’ll even turn around, if it makes you feel better.” Without waiting for response, Alistair turned around. Cullen just lay there, looking at his back. Should he...? Should he really do that while Alistair was here? Well, Alistair was right: he was terrible at talking. He bit his bottom lip and decided to give it a try. His hand was shaking a little when he pulled his boxers down and was greeted by his hardened length. It _has_ been a long time since he’d done anything in that direction.

He started worrying his lip and reached down, placing a hand around himself. He sighed relieved. It truly has been too long and somehow, he was eager now. Slowly, he started moving his hand.

*

Alistair lay on his side, back turned to Cullen with his heart beating fast. He had no idea if Cullen would _even_ want to play along, or be absolutely grossed out by it. He felt Cullen shifting on the bed and Alistair didn’t dare looking back over his shoulder. He had a plan. He just had no idea if he could pull this thing off, if he was completely honest with himself. Simply _thinking_ about what he told Cullen to do... his cock had already been straining his damn pants; he didn’t really need to add more shameful thoughts to his set of mind now.

Cullen moaned. It was all Alistair could hear, all he _wanted_ to hear right now. “Talk to me”, he said and wanted to turn around so _much_. “I, ah... I’m... I’m touching... ah...” He felt him shift and Alistair bit his lip and tried to restrain his own hands. “What happens then?”

“I, I hear a gasp... someone else is... else is here and, ah... uh, I can’t, I can’t _stop_ , Alistair please...” Alistair just _died_. Hearing Cullen moan his name was pure bliss. “What happens, Cullen, tell me.”

“I try... try to stop, but... it’s... _Alistair_... he touches me, Alistair please...”

As if on cue, Alistair turned around, looking at Cullen’s face, although it’s _hard_ not looking somewhere else. His face his beautiful however. His eyes are closed, his teeth are worrying his bottom lip and his cheeks are flashed red. Alistair moved in closer, whispering in his ear: “What, Alistair please? Please what? Please go?” Cullen groaned and Alistair felt his hips buck. “ _Touch me, for Maker’s sake_ ”, he pressed out and his heart made a leap. He wasn’t willingly to give in yet, however.

“Touch you, hmm? Where? _Here_?” Teasingly, Alistair flicked his nail at Cullen’s right nipple. He started rubbing it gently, and Cullen arched his back in response. His arm never stopped moving and from what Alistair could tell – _still not looking_ – it was still very rhythmic. “N-no”, Cullen creaked out and Alistair moved his fingers to Cullen’s left nipple. “Here, then”, he concluded and simultaneously leaned his head down to lick over the other nipple. Cullen wasn’t able to answer right away, because he kept moaning, and only grew louder while doing so. Alistair felt his arm’s movement and was pleased it lost a bit of rhythm.

Because Cullen wouldn’t answer, Alistair went to town with licking and sucking and _biting_. Cullen squealed, and it was _amazing_. He could very well spend hours just teasing his nipples, but Cullen apparently found his composure again and used his left hand to tug at Alistair’s hair. He let himself be dragged away, and looked at Cullen’s face. It was even more flushed than it had been mere moments before and he was magnificent.

“Where, Cullen”, he breathed and Cullen simply whimpered again. “D-down”, Cullen pressed out and still in teasing-mode, Alistair gently touched his knee. “Here?” Cullen shook his head and arched his back, moaning. That sight alone nearly undid Alistair and he took pity on them both. “Here then”, he whispered and wrapped his hand around Cullen’s length. He still didn’t look, because Cullen’s face was way more interesting. It was pure bliss and he arched his hips towards Alistair’s hand. Cullen had obviously worked himself up quite fine, Alistair moved very slowly. Cullen’s hand came up and clawed at Alistair’s shirt, groaning in pleasure. Alistair couldn’t suppress a groan himself and he planted a sloppy kiss on Cullen’s lips. He then shifted on the bed and Cullen mewled because he was moving away from him. He clawed on his hair and Alistair breathed a simple _Don’t worry_ against Cullen’s skin. Heart beating fast, he licked his lips, still stroking on Cullen’s length. Then, he looked the first time. He was beautiful. He was hard, rigid, red, _pulsing_... and pre-cum dripping from the tip. Alistair bit down on his lips and he took a deep breath, ghosting over Cullen’s middle. Cullen probably grasped what Alistair wanted to do – _perhaps_ – because he groaned louder, in utter annoyance. Gently, he blew atop his tip and Cullen threw his head back, biting on his lip now. Alistair saw the droplets of pre-cum dripping down and he wanted to taste. So he dipped his head down and put his lips around Cullen’s tip, and Cullen _screamed_. Alistair instantly felt his hand in his hair, tearing and pushing and he started sucking. Cullen nearly _jumped_ towards him and Alistair moaned around his dick. He flexed his hand around the base affectionately – as much as possible at the very least. Cullen moved his hips in an unsteady rhythm and Alistair _knew_ he was close. He hollowed his cheeks a few times, just to hear Cullen mewling again. One of his hands worked down at his pants, trying to get them open, because he really didn’t want to come inside them. While dry humping the bed was pleasant enough, and the pants added some nice layer of friction, he craved some _other_ kind of fraction entirely.

With one last lick to the tip, Alistair parted with Cullen’s dick and kissed his way up again. Cullen all but _vibrated_ and finally Alistair got his damned pants open. He stroked his dick a few times and knew it wouldn’t take long anymore. He pressed his forehead against Cullen’s – so sweaty and slippery it was bloody _perfect_ – and licked across his lips; Cullen just moaned as a response.  

Cullen fisted the pillow and probably murdered it, while his other hand was clawing at Alistair’s shoulder. He loved every second of this. Alistair took Cullen’s bottom lip between his and sucked. He pushed his own length next to Cullen’s and rubbed them against each other. Cullen’s body jerked about and Alistair whimpered. “Close, I... are you?” It wasn’t a real sentence, but all the important parts were in there, _somewhere_. “Yes”, Cullen breathed, “ _yes”._

It was very much all Alistair needed.  With a startled grunt, he squeezed their lengths together while their hips were bucking. It was a massive relief and through his climax, Alistair moved against Cullen’s abdomen. He felt their dicks spurt and felt Cullen shivering. Slowly coming down from his height, Alistair slumped down on Cullen and peppered little kisses all over his face. Cullen laughed a little, sounding very exhausted – _in the best of ways_ – and Alistair looked at him. He took in everything: the messed up hair, the flashed cheeks, the swollen lips, and the sweat on his skin. Not wanting to crush Cullen further – and because he believed there was enough semen on his shirt _the poor shirt_ – he rolled over, snuggling close to Cullen.

They both waited until their pulses calmed down again. Cullen then turned his head towards Alistair and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. Alistair smiled and put his head on Cullen’s shoulder. He smelled of sex and Alistair had to admit that smelled very, very nice. “Do you want to clean up?” he asked and Cullen sighed. “I have to, don’t I? I’ll be right back.” Cullen rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Alistair was still lying, looking after him. Darn, his ass looked nice. He also realised he was still mostly dressed, so he made short work of his pants and his shirt. Cuddling would be nicer without clothes on.

It didn’t take Cullen long to come back and just as he lied down, Alistair pulled himself closer once more, lying his head on Cullen’s chest this time. He sighed happily and Cullen gently stroked his hair.

“My neck is full of hickeys, isn’t it?” Alistair snickered. “Might be. Didn’t you look in the mirror?”

“No, I just looked at my stomach. I don’t really need to know what I look like after... _that_.” Alistair turned his head so he could look at Cullen. “Sex?” he asked and Cullen blushed. “Yes, ass, I don’t need to know what I look like after _sex_.” Alistair grinned and put his head back, sighing comfortably. This was nice, really nice. He needed to buy some sort of lubricant, though. He placed a chaste kiss on Cullen’s chest. The stroking in his hair made him kind of sleepy and he took a deep breath of Cullen’s scent again.

 

“The pizza’s probably cold by now, isn’t it?”


End file.
